The present invention generally relates to a power connector configured to block foreign objects from being inserted into the mating area of the connector.
In the past, genderless or hermaphroditic power connectors have been proposed, wherein mating connector halves have a common shape, yet are matable with one another. To mate genderless connector halves, they are simply inverted 180 degrees with respect to one another before being joined. Exemplary genderless connectors are shown in FIG. 1 at reference numerals 10 and 12. The connectors 10, 12 receive a pair of cables 18 and 18xe2x80x2 in the rear ends, respectively. Connecting ends 14 and 14xe2x80x2 are formed to define a lower pocket portion including close ended cable terminal receiving pockets 20, 20xe2x80x2 and 22, 22xe2x80x2 and an upper socket portion including open ended inverted U-shaped sockets 24, 24xe2x80x2 and 26, 26xe2x80x2. The sockets 24, 24xe2x80x2 and 26, 26xe2x80x2 are adapted to snugly receive pockets 20xe2x80x2, 20 and 22xe2x80x2, 22, respectively. Central partition walls 28, 28xe2x80x2 extend from the periphery of the connectors 10, 12 to define and separate the sockets 24, 24xe2x80x2 and 26, 26xe2x80x2. A complimentary slot 30, 30xe2x80x2 is formed between the pockets 20, 20xe2x80x2 and 22, 22xe2x80x2. The slot 30, 30xe2x80x2 receives the central wall 28, 28xe2x80x2 when connectors 10, 12 are longitudinally engaged with one another.
Conventional hermaphroditic power connectors have also been proposed with keying ribs and strengthening ribs formed in the sockets 24, 24xe2x80x2 and 26, 26xe2x80x2 and/or on the outside of the pockets 20, 20xe2x80x2 and 22, 22xe2x80x2. The keying ribs ensure that only connectors of similar power and intended for similar applications are joined with one another. The strengthening ribs add support to the sockets 24, 24xe2x80x2 and 26, 26xe2x80x2.
However, conventional genderless power connectors have experienced certain limitations. In particular, the open sockets 24, 24xe2x80x2 and 26, 26xe2x80x2 permit foreign objects, such as a finger, tools and the like, to be inserted. The foreign objects may contact the cable terminals 16 which may in turn deliver a high current or high voltage shock to a person or create a large arc with a metallic foreign object.
A need remains for an improved genderless or hermaphroditic connector that prevents foreign objects from being inserted into open sockets of the connector.
A hermaphroditic connector is provided having a housing with a rear end configured to receive a cable. A socket is provided on the front end of the housing and extends forwardly from the housing. The socket includes a shroud and a socket tongue formed separate or integral with one another. The connector includes a pocket that opens onto a front face of the socket. The shroud and socket tongue are configured to mate with another hermaphroditic or genderless connector having a similar shape. The socket includes at least one blocking member, such as a beveled corner insert or rib extending at least partially along a length of an interior surface of the pocket. The blocking member interferes with foreign objects that may inadvertently come into contact with the open face of the socket. A contact is held within the pocket and is configured to join a power, signal or ground cable. The socket tongue includes one or more grooves or chamfers configured to interpose with respective ribs or beveled corner inserts on a mating connector.
In accordance with at least one embodiment, the length of the shroud is greater than the length of the socket tongue in order that the front face of the shroud projects beyond a lead end of the socket tongue to exclude foreign objects without interfering with mating of connectors.